


Супербоул

by WTF Robert Pattinson 2021 (kitchen_rob)



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Doomed Relationship, Humour, M/M, PWP, Slice of Life, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchen_rob/pseuds/WTF%20Robert%20Pattinson%202021
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания) (внеконкурс)





	Супербоул

-Ну просыпайся, соня.

Тихий шёпот над ухом вместе с чувством горячих губ на шее обещали лучшее утро. Хотя вряд ли утро - был уже рассвет, когда они, наконец, заехали в придорожный мотель где-то в глубинке, показали очередной липовые паспорта, получили на руки ключи от угловой комнаты и через пятнадцать минут уже могли завалиться спать.

Да, кажется, это была самая отвратительное из всех возможных конспиративных жилищ. Подтекающий душ, ходящие ходуном дверцы шкафов,Тут даже была не кровать, а раздвигающийся диван, едва способный вместить их двоих. Несмотря на скопившуюся смертельную усталость, заснуть удалось только в обнимку. И не то, что Нил был против. 

Как и проснуться от требовательных поцелуев.

Нил выдохнул от дыхания на столь чувствительной зоне, поморгал пару раз и прижался ближе к боссу. 

-Добрый вечер,- прошептал он в ответ на объятия.

-Значит, вечер, - попытался сообразить хоть что-то Нил, но тут же получил небольшой укус чуть ниже выступающей ключицы, как раз на высоте вечно незастегнутых верхних пуговиц рубашек. Как бы не пытался Нил закончить любую реплику остроумными комментариями, босс уже точно знал, как и где нужно было потрогать этого умника, затыкая его хотя бы на пару минут.

Нил потянулся к чужим губам и тут же осторожно поцеловал. В их бешеном ритме жизни легко забывалось о таких мелочах, как нечищенные зубы или неаккуратная колючая щетина.

Выжили, зализали раны друг друга, доползли до постели - удача.

Слепо вцепиться в испещренную шрамами спину босса, задирая футболку - победа.

Заполучить чужую футболку и проспать в ней под боком - медаль.

И эта самая заслуженная футболка сейчас только мешала ласкать еще взлохмаченного со сна Нила. Он отправил на пол собственную одежду и вновь потянулся к ставшим еще ярче от поцелуев приоткрытым губам. Нил тихо выдохнул и призывно выгнулся навстречу, удачно попадая утренней вечерней эрекцией под чужую ладонь. 

С каким-то детским восторгом смотря на движения Нила и не двигаясь с места, он спешно опустил руки вниз, проходясь ладонями по обнаженному бедру и перебирая пальцами выше, растянул губы в довольной улыбке. Будто бы еще не до конца верил, что главный трофей Довода был у него не только как идеальный солдат, но и лучший любовник.    
С удовольствием проводя пару раз поверх ткани по чужому члену и убирая руку, он требовательно толкнул Нила назад, роняя спиной на пропахший сотнями посетителей неровный диван, и сдернул мешающиеся трусы, оголяя полностью и коротко наслаждаясь открывшимся зрелищем. Поглаживая ладонями подтянутые ягодицы и проводя пальцами между, он вновь потянулся за поцелуем. Нил, удивленный чужой прытью, выдохнул в чужие губы, хотя бы немного пытаясь растянуть хоть какую-то прелюдию, ведь он наслаждался каждой секундой вместе, каждым мигом, проведенным за крепко запертыми дверями. 

Каждый новым именем, каждой новой придуманной историей их жизни.

Только чтобы отгородиться бесконечными слоями защиты от всего мира и получить свои жадные, искренние поцелуи. До сбивающего дыхания, до неловких ударов зубами, до широких царапин по плечам.

Нил поймал пьяный, ненасытный взгляд и, едва он попытался прихватить манящие пухлые губы, как босс тут же отстранился, чтобы дрожащей в предвкушении рукой скинуть с тумбочки на кровать тюбик со смазкой и квадрат презерватива. 

Он, недовольный даже столько короткой разлукой с манящим телом Нила, навис сверху, проезжаясь голой грудью по горячей коже и несдержанно коснулся губами чужих, тотчас отстраняясь и съезжая руками ниже, поглаживая узкие бедра.   
Нил призывно посмотрел в глаза, отвечая на почти осязаемые в воздухе искры их химии. Он хмыкнул и оттянул пряди отросших волос, вынуждая Нила поднять голову, касаясь языком приоткрытых губ и жадно целуя. Не разрывая требовательного поцелуя, он с нажимом провел пальцами вниз, сжал ладонь на ягодице и потянул на себя, практически затягивая к себе на колени.

Нил, довольный удавшейся провокацией, усмехнулся в поцелуй, тотчас ощутив крепче сжавшиеся на ягодицах ладони. 

Почти всегда Нил позволял ему вести, лишь умело провоцируя, подкидывая поводов в их огонь, пока пламя не взмывало, грозясь опалить обоих. 

Нил широко раздвинул ноги над чужими коленями, плавно съезжая вниз и упираясь плотью в тугой, идеальный пресс. 

-Я готов к дальнейшему сотрудничеству, босс,- пропел сбившимся, низким голосом Нил, и тут же был заткнут очередным разнузданным поцелуем. 

Жесткая борода неизменно кололось, и было что-то мазохисткое в том, как Нил каждый раз после смазывал лицо смягчающим лосьоном, с неизменным удовольствием внизу живота вспоминая, как алчно впивался в него босс. 

  
Он с наслаждением толкнулся бедрами вперед, проехался членом по худому бедру Нила, тихо выдыхая от нахлынувших ощущений. На секунду выдохнув, он потянулся за оставленной смазкой, быстрым движением открыл крышку флакона и выдавил прозрачный гель на пальцы. Задирая голову вверх и снова прикасаясь губами к пульсирующей вене на шее Нила, он опустил руку, мягко поглаживая между ягодиц и вдавливая подушечку пальца внутрь, прикусил соленую кожу, не особо церемонясь с зарвавшимся подчиненным и, придерживая рукой за поясницу, на автомате повторил скользящее движение в раскрывшееся кольцо мышц, тотчас вытаскивая палец назад и надавливая уже двумя.

Нил жарко выдохнул в чужие губы и вновь полез за грязным, каким-то животным поцелуем, полным похоти. Нил нетерпеливо старался приблизить заветные ощущения, и потому опустился бедрами чуть ниже, одновременно скользнув пальцами по его члену. Он согнул пальцы и коснулся простаты, с плотоядной улыбкой отмечая дрожь по всему телу. Нил, ведомый лишь хороводом аритимичных “еще-еще-еще” в голове, слепо насаживался на пальцы, роняя шумные стоны и сильнее впиваясь в чужие плечи.

Нил расстроенно взвыл, когда он отстранился, чтобы резким движением разорвать фольгу и попытаться раскатать по члену латекс скользкими пальцами. Он никогда не вел на заверения, что Нил мог принять его и так, без каких-либо барьеров между ними. 

Но и в этот раз - нет. 

Нил, с шумом выдыхая, наклонился и тонкими пальцами раскатал латекс, ярко белевший на контрасте с темной кожей. 

Он выразил благодарность привычным способом - глубоким, мокрым поцелуем. Босс отвел бедро в сторону и тут же нетерпеливо вошел, заставляя Нила тихо вскрикнуть. 

Нил обожал эту резкость в постели. Когда так похотливо отслеживал каждую капельку пота, стекающую с влажных волос вниз по острым скулам. 

Под таким жадным взглядом Нил чувствовал себя вовсе не жертвой охотника, а полноценным вторым игроком в любой игре, которую бы они ни захотели устроить. 

Он с искренней раскованностью отдавался каждому толчку, целиком и полностью доверяя себя жадному и одновременно заботливому любовнику.   
В обмен на раскованный альтруизм своих движений Нил требовательно переложил одну руку себе на плоть, тем самым пытаясь получить максимальное двойное наслаждение. Он с шумом провел носом снизу вверх по открытой шее и, зацеловывая тонкую кожу на гортани, огладил влажные от пота волосы на груди раскрытой ладонью и вернул её на бедро, ходячее ходуном от рванных движений и подрагивающее от каждого нового толчка. Нил наслаждался открывающимся видом, стараясь сосредоточиться на лице возлюбленного, игнорируя ветхий кавардак окружения. Только до черноты темные глаза и приоткрытые в стонах пухлые, атласные губы, вновь спускавшиеся на его шею, чтобы оставить собственнические метки вокруг вздымающегося кадыка.

-Ты такой красивый. 

Сбивчивый комплимент донесся сквозь застилающую разум пелену чистого кайфа. Ощущения, что тебя хотят. _Берут. Требуют._ **_Любят_**. 

Нил вздрогнул от последнего слова, будто бы не в силах поверить в правдивость невысказанного ощущения. Босс поднял глаза, и, как зачарованный, засмотрелся на покрытые лихорадочным румянцем скулы напротив. 

Нил замер на долю секунды, млея под собственническим взглядом.   
_ Ловят каждый твой вздох.  _

**_Любят_ ** .

Нил чуть прогнулся в спине, найдя тот самый угол, и полностью растворился в дурмане самоотверженности, лишь роняя обрывистые стоны. 

_ Любят.  _

Дерзкое слово еще раз прозвучало в голове. Нил даже не успел предупредить босса и с протяжным стоном излился на темную грудь. Он в последний раз резко двинул бедрами, кончая сразу после, и все также продолжая жадно сжимать Нила в своих объятиях. 

Нил привычно доверчивым котом вытянулся рядом, не давая невидимой татуировкой засевшему в голове слову раствориться.

Любят.

Босс оставил дежурный поцелуй на чужой щеке и, приведя себя в порядок, потянулся за пультом на тумбочке. Нил удивился, что, обычно верный стереотипам бывший ЦРУшник после секса каждый раз сбегал в душ, в этот раз лишь спешно стер салфеткой следы близости и тут же довольно укрылся старым одеялом. 

Нил перевел взгляд на включившийся телевизор, транслирующий на чуть потрескавшемся экране окончания гимна США. Босс чуть улыбнулся, внимательно наблюдая то за замершими в ожидании на огромном стадионе футболистами, то за сменившими прямое включение кадрами знакомых для всех штатов мест.

Все моментально встало на свои места.

-Супербоул? 

Нил приподнялся на локте под грохот барабанов военного оркестра и тут же громко расхохотался, осененный осознанием.

Вся несвойственная их близости торопливость тотчас обрела логическое объяснение. 

Кто-то слишком боялся пропустить финал любимой игры.

-Черт, ты такой… американец! 

Босс своевольно притянул Нила обратно и, не отрываясь взглядом от экрана, коротко поцеловал в висок.

-Обещаю, в следующем году потащу тебя смотреть вживую.

-Это “я тебя люблю” на американском?

Босс засмеялся, коротко кивнув и притянул к себе доверчиво прижимающего Нила. 

Лучшее укрытие, отгороженное несбыточными обещаниями, каждое из которых - лишь пролет шаткого моста в предначертанное неизбежное будущее.


End file.
